El mundo encantado de Ginny
by ranabanana
Summary: La obediencia... no es un obsequio inocente, ya que debido a ese conjuro, cualquiera puede forzar a Ginny a realizar las más extrañas acciones...
1. Lockhart, esa hada tonta

**Nota!** **** hola! Pues, esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… 

------------------------------

Lockhart, esa hada tonta, no quería echarme una maldición, sino otorgarme un don. Yo no paré de llorar durante mi primera hora de vida, y aquellas lágrimas fueron su inspiración. Miró a mi madre, moviendo la cabeza con aire cómplice, tocó mi nariz con su varita y dijo:

Mi regalo será la obediencia. Ginny será siempre obediente. – Y tras anunciar aquello se dirigió a mí ordenando-: Ahora deja de llorar de una vez.

Y dejé de llorar.

Papá estaba afuera como de costumbre, en viaje de negocios, pero Tonks, nuestra cocinera, lo presenció todo. Ella y mi madre intentaron convencer a Lockhart de que su regalo era horrible. Puedo imaginarme la escena: Tonks con sus pecas resaltando más que nunca, su cabello rosado y más despeinado que nunca, y la barbilla temblándole de rabia. Mamá en cambio, inmóvil pero tensa, su cabello pelirrojo empapado de sudor tras el parto, los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Lo que no puedo imaginarme es qué aspecto tendría Lockhart, que se empeñó en no deshacer el hechizo.

La primera vez que fui conciente de mi desgracia fue cuando cumplí cinco años. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, quizá porque Tonks me lo ha contado muchas veces.

-Para tu cumpleaños – empieza siempre diciendo – preparé un hermoso pastel de seis pisos. Augusta, nuestra ama de llaves, había cosido un vestido especial para ti. Azul oscuro como la noche, tu no eras muy alta par tu edad, y parecías una muñeca china, con una cinta blanca en es pelo tan rojizo que tienes y las mejillas coloradas de la emoción…

En el centro de la mesa habia un jarrón con unas flores que Neville, nuestro criado, había recogido.

Estábamos sentados a la mesa. Papá estaba fuera, como siempre. Yo habia visto ilusionada a Tonks hornear el pastel, a Augusta coser mi vestido y a Neville recoger las flores del jardín.

Tonks partió el pastel, me ofreció un trozo y dijo:

-Come.

El primer bocado me supo delicioso. Me comí todo el trozo contentísima. Cuando acabé Tonks me dio otro pedazo, aun más grande, y cuando lo termine no me dieron más, pero yo sabia que tenía que seguir comiendo y acerque el tenedor al pastel.

-Ginny, ¿qué estas haciendo? – me regaño mamá.

-¡Qué tragona eres! – comentó Tonks, riendo-.

Es su cumpleaños, señora, déjele tomar cuanto quiera. – Y me sirvió más pastel.

Me sentía mal, asustada, ¿Por qué no podía dejar a de comer?

Me costaba mucho tragar, y cada bocado que daba se hacia más difícil de masticar que el anterior. Entonces me puse a llorar, sin dejar de comer.

Mamá se dio cuneta en seguida.

-Deja de comer, Ginny – me ordenó, y yo obedecí.

Cualquiera podía controlarme con una orden. Tenía que ser algo directo, como Ponte una bufanda , o Vete a la cama . Un deseo o una sugerencia no tenían efecto: Me gustaría que te pusieras una bufanda , o ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? . Entonces era libre de hacer caso omiso. Pero ante una orden estaba totalmente indefensa.

Si alguien me hubiera mandado que me cortase la cabeza habría estado obligada a hacerlo. Vivía en constante peligro.

A medida que me fui haciendo mayor aprendí a controlar mi obediencia, aunque me salía muy caro porque a menudo me quedaba sin aliento, sentía nauseas, vértigo y malestar. Nunca podía aguantar mucho tiempo. Unos pocos minutos ya eran una victoria para mí.

Tenía un hada madrina, a la que mamá había pedido que me librase del maleficio. Pero ella decía que solo quien lo habia hecho podía deshacerlo. Sin embargo, también habia dicho que el encantamiento podía romperse, algún día, sin la ayuda de Lockhart.

Yo no sabía como podía pasar eso, ni tampoco quien era mi hada madrina.

En lugar de hacerme dócil, la maldición me hizo muy rebelde. O quizás era mi carácter por naturaleza.

Mamá casi nunca me obligaba a hacer nada. Papá no conocía la maldición, y además me veía tan poco que casi nunca se dirigía a mí. Pero Tonks sí que era mandona. Me daba órdenes casi con la misma frecuencia con la que respiraba. Órdenes cariñosas, y siempre por mi bien: Ata esto, Ginny , o Aguanta este cuenco mientras bato los huevos, cariño .

Yo odiaba aquellas órdenes, a pesar de que eran inofensivas. Sostenía el cuenco, sí, pero no dejaba de moverme para que Tonks tuviera que seguirme por toda la cocina.

Ella me llamaba traviesa, y entonces trataba de darme órdenes más precisas para que no pudiera tergiversarlas tan fácilmente. A menudo era muy complicado que lográramos hacer algo juntas, y mamá se reía cuando nos veía discutir.

Al final todo terminaba felizmente, porque o bien yo hacia lo que pedía Tonks o bien ella sustituía la orden por una petición.

Si Tonks, distraída, me pedía algo sin caer en que estaba dándome, yo decía: ¿Tengo que hacerlo? , y entonces ella lo reconsideraba.

Cuando tenía ocho años tuve una amiga que se llamaba Carolina, la hija de una de nuestras criadas. Un día estábamos las dos en la cocina mientras Tonks hacia un roscón. Tonks me mando que fuera a la despensa a buscar más arequipe y yo volví solo con un poco. Entonces me dio instrucciones mas precisas, y me las volví a arreglar para no hacer exactamente lo que me pidió.

Más tarde, cuando Carolina y yo volvíamos al jardín a tomar el dulce, me pregunto por que no habia hecho lo que Tonks me habia pedido.

-Odio que se ponga tan mandona – respondí.

-Yo siempre obedezco a los mayores – dijo Carolina tímidamente.

-Lo haces porque no estas obligada.

-Claro que lo estoy, sino papá me castigaría.

-No es lo mismo para mí. Yo estoy hechizada –explique, dándome importancia porque los hechizos no eran frecuentes y Lockhart era una de las pocas hadas que podían realizarlos.

- ¿Eres como la bella durmiente?

-Con la diferencia de que yo no tengo que dormir durante cien años.

- ¿Cuál es el hechizo que sufres? – me preguntó.

Yo se lo explique.

¿Siempre que alguien te de una orden tienes que obedecer? ¿Incluso si te la doy yo? – preguntó entonces.

Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

¿Puedo probar? – exclamó Carolina, entusiasmada con la idea.

No – respondí airada-, pero te reto a una carrera hasta la reja.

De acuerdo, pero te ordeno que pierdas.

Bueno, entonces no correré.

Te ordeno que corras y que pierdas la carrera.

De modo que corrimos y perdí.

Luego recogimos moras y tuve que darle a Carolina las más dulces y maduras. Jugamos a las princesas y los ogros, y me tocó ser el ogro.

Después de una hora de suplicio no lo resistí más y le di un puñetazo. Carolina se puso a llorar cuando vio que le salía sangre de la nariz.

Nuestra amistad terminó aquel día, y mamá encontró otra colocación para la madre de carolina lejos del Valle de Godric, nuestra ciudad.

Después de castigarme por haberme peleado, y aunque solía darme órdenes, mamá me dio una muy importante: No cuentes nunca más a nadie lo de tu hechizo. 

De todas formas no lo hubiera hecho, pues acababa de aprender que debía ser precavida al respecto.

-----

Cuando tenia casi quince años, mamá y yo nos pusimos enfermas. Tonks nos dio su sopa curativa, hecha de zanahorias, apio y crines de unicornio. Era deliciosa, aunque ambas odiábamos aquellos pelos largos y amarillentos que flotaban entre las verduras. Como papá no estaba en el valle de Godric tomamos la sopa sentadas en la cama de mamá. Si él hubiera estado en casa no habría podido quedarme en la habitación de mis padres. No le gustaba verme cerca, enredándome entre sus piernas, como solía decir él.

Me tomé la sopa, crines incluidas, porque así me lo habían ordenado, pero hice muecas a Tonks para mostrarle mi disgusto, cuando ya se retiraba.

Esperaré a que se enfríe – dijo mamá

Después, cuando nos quedamos solas, retiró las crines para tomarse la sopa, y cuando terminó volvió a dejarlas en el plato.

Al día siguiente yo me encontraba mucho mejor, pero mamá, en cambio, estaba más enferma, tanto que no podía comer ni beber nada. Decía que era como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en la garganta y un martillo golpeándole la cabeza. Para aliviarla un poco de su malestar le puse compresas frías sobre la frente y le conté cuentos. Eran viejas historias de hadas que yo modificaba para distraerla y hacerla reír, aunque a veces su risa se convertía en una horrible tos.

Antes de que Tonks me mandara ir a la cama mamá me besó y dijo:

Buenas noches. Te quiero, cariño.

Fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió. Cuando me marchaba, oí lo último que le dijo a Tonks:

No me encuentro tan mal como para que avises a sir Lucius.

Sir Lucius era papá.

A la mañana siguiente mamá deliraba. Daba instrucciones a invisibles cortesanos, con los ojos abiertos, e intentaba arrancarse del cuello su collar de plata. No nos reconocía ni a Tonks ni a mí.

Neville, nuestro criado, fue a buscar al médico, quien nada más llegar me aparto del lecho de mi madre.

Salí de la habitación y el vestíbulo estaba vacío. Seguí andando hasta la escalera de caracol que lo presidía y baje por ella, recordando las veces que mamá y yo nos habíamos deslizado por la barandilla. Nunca lo hacíamos si había alguien cerca.

- Tenemos que comportarnos con dignidad – me susurraba ella entonces, mientras bajaba la escalera de forma ceremoniosa, y yo la seguía de cerca, imitándola y luchando contra mi torpeza natural, feliz de tomar parte en aquel juego.

Pero cuando estábamos solas preferíamos deslizarnos, y gritábamos mientras bajábamos. Luego subíamos de nuevo para volver a bajar, una y otra vez.

Cuando llegué al final de la escalera abrí la puerta de entrada y salí a la brillante luz del día. Había un largo trecho hasta el viejo castillo, pero yo quería formular un deseo. Y quería hacerlo en el lugar adecuado para que se cumpliera.

El castillo había permanecido abandonado desde que el rey James era pequeño, aunque volvía a abrirse en ocasiones especiales, como bailes, bodas y demás celebraciones. Augusta decía que estaba encantado, y Neville que era un nido de ratones. Los jardines del castillo estaban bastante descuidados, pero Augusta aseguraba que los árboles candelabro eran mágicos.

Fui directamente hacia la arboleda. Se trataba de unos árboles pequeños que habían sido podados, y a los que les habían puesto unas guías para que tomaran forma de candelabros cuando crecieran. A cambio de formular un deseo, era necesario hacer una promesa, así que cerré los ojos y dije:

- Si mamá se cura seré no sólo obediente, sino también buena. Trataré de no ser tan torpe y no le tomaré el pelo a Tonks.

En aquel momento no pedí que mamá conservara la vida, ya que no se me ocurrió que pudiera estar en peligro.


	2. Un entierro y el último adiós

**Nota!** - hola! Pues, esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… 

------------------------------

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

_**Un entierro y el último adiós.**_

Debemos consolar a este marido y a esta hija sumidos en la pena – dijo el canciller Fudge de forma contundente, después de un largo y monótono sermón. Habló sobre mamá y repitió muchas veces su nombre, lady Molly. Sin embargo, la persona que describía (una madre excelente, una ciudadana leal, una fiel esposa) no se parecía mucho a mamá. El sermón había tratado sobre la muerte, pero el canciller dedicó la mayor parte del mismo a elogiar la lealtad hacia Hogwarts y sus gobernantes: el rey James, el príncipe Harry y el resto de la familia real.

Papá me tomó de la mano. Su palma estaba desagradablemente húmeda y caliente. Me hubiera gustado encontrarme junto a Tonks y el resto del servicio. Me solté y me aparté un poco. Él se acercó y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

El ataúd de mamá era de caoba brillante, con dibujos tallados de hadas y elfos. Ojalá las hadas hubieran podido abandonar el bosque y hacer un hechizo para devolverle la vida, y otro para mandar a papá lejos de mí. O quizás mi hada madrina hubiera podido hacerlo, pero yo no sabia quien era, ni donde encontrarla.

Una vez que el canciller dio por terminada la ceremonia, mi obligación era cerrar el ataúd para que pudieran enterrarlo. Papá me puso las manos sobre los hombros y me empujo hacia delante.

La boca de mamá formaba una mueca severa, muy distinta al aspecto que tenia cuando vivía. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, y aquello me pareció terrible. Pero mucho peor fue el crujido de la tapa del ataúd al bajar, y el golpe seco que se produjo cuando se cerro. Era horrible pensar que mamá permanecería allí encerrada para siempre.

Las lágrimas que habia contenido durante todo el día brotaron de repente. Llore, allí de pie, ante toda la corte, con un gemido incontenible, incapaz de calmarme.

Papá me abrazó contra su pecho. Aunque parecía que quería consolarme, en realidad solo intentaba amortiguar mis gemidos, pero no lo consiguió. Al fin me dejo marchar, mientras me susurraba con voz firme:

Vete, y no vuelvas hasta que te serenes.

Por una vez me alegre de cumplir una orden. Corrí hasta que mi pesado vestido negro hizo que me tropezara y me caí. Antes de que alguien pudiera ayudarme yo misma me puse en pie, aunque me dolían la rodilla y la mano.

El árbol más grande que habia en el cementerio era un sauce llorón. Me metí entre sus ramas y me arrojé al suelo sollozando. Todos decían que habia perdido a mamá, pero no era cierto. Ella no se habia perdido, se habia ido. Y adondequiera que hubiera ido (a otro país, a otra ciudad, al reino de las hadas o las cavernas e los gnomos) nunca más volvería a verla. Nunca mas volveríamos a hablar ni a reír juntas ni a nadar en el rió, ni bajar por la barandilla, ni a tomar el pelo a Augusta, ni a hacer las miles de cosas que solíamos hacer juntas.

Me ordene a mi misma dejar de llorar y me incorpore. Mi traje de seda negro se habia manchado. Pensé: "¡Estas horrible!", como habría dicho Tonks.

"¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?", me pregunte al cabo de un rato. Tenia que volver papá me lo habia ordenado y la maldición me obligaba a obedecer.

Cuando salí de mi escondite vi al principe Harry frente a una lápida. Nunca antes habia estado tan cerca de él.

-"¿me habrá oído llorar?", pensé

El príncipe era mucho más alto que yo. A pesar de que solo tenia dos años mas. Estaba de pie, en la misma postura que solía adoptar su padre: los pies separados y las manos en la espalda, como si pasara revista a todo su reino. Se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque los rasgos angulosos del rostro del rey James aparecían suavizados en el de su hijo. Ambos tenían una melena despeinada y la piel un poco tostada.

-Ginny - dijo el príncipe – nunca me ha caído bien tu padre, si en cambio tu madre. – y empezó a caminar hacia su tumba.

¿Esperaba que le siguiera? ¿Tenía que guardar la distancia que correspondía a su alteza real? Al fin decidí caminar al lado, dejando una enorme distancia entre los dos, pero él se acercó a mí. Me di cuenta de que también había estado llorando, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-Puedes llamarme Harry- me dijo de repente - Todo el mundo lo hace.

-Gracias- dije

-Gracias, Harry- corrigió el – Tu madre siempre me hacia reír. Una vez, en un banquete, el canciller Fudge estaba pronunciando un discurso. Mientras él hablaba tu madre jugueteaba con la servilleta. Antes de que tu padre se la quitara de las manos yo ya me había fijado en ella. Había formado con la servilleta el perfil del canciller, con la boca abierta y la barbilla prominente. Era su vivo retrato, excepto por el color azul de la copia. Para poder reírme a gusto tuve que irme del comedor y quedarme sin cena.

-¿Adónde ha ido todo el mundo? – le pregunté a Harry.

-Cuando fui a buscarte ya se habían marchado todos- me contestó- ¿Hubieras preferido que te esperaran? – preguntó preocupado, tal vez pensando que debería haberles hecho esperar.

-No, no. No quería que se quedara nadie – comenté, incluyendo en mis pensamientos a mi padre.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti- dijo Harry cuando ya habíamos andado un poco.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como es posible?

-Tu cocinera y la mía se encuentran a menudo en el mercado y ella le habla de ti- comentó mirándome de reojo- Y tu ¿sabes algo de mí?

-No, Tonks nunca me ha contado nada. ¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

-Se que puedes imitar a la gente, igual que hacia lady Molly. Una vez imitaste a tu criado delante de él, de tal modo que no sabía si era él mismo o eras tú. Y que inventas cuentos de hadas, y que a veces eres un poco torpe y tropiezas o rompes cosas. Sé que una vez destrozaste una vajilla entera.

-Es que resbalé sobre el hielo!

-Si, sobre trocitos de hielo que tú misma habías esparcido antes por el suelo- dijo riendo, con una risa que no era de burla, sino franca y natural.

-Fue un accidente- protesté. Luego sonreí, algo temblorosa tras haber llorado tanto.

Llegamos a donde estaba papá. Él, con una reverencia dijo:

-Gracias, alteza, por acompañar a mi hija.

Harry le devolvió la reverencia.

-Vamos, Ginevra- me dijo papá.

Nunca antes me habían llamado así, aunque aquél era mi verdadero nombre.

-Ginny, me llamo Ginny- protesté.

-Bien, pues Ginny vamos- dijo, volviéndose a inclinar ante el principe, y a continuación subió al carruaje.

No tenía más remedio que irme. Harry me ayudó a subir. No sabia si darle la mano o dejar que me tomara por el codo, así que me enredé con su brazo y tuve que agarrarme al carruaje con la otra mano para no caer. Cuando cerró la puerta me pilló la falda, y oí el sonido de la tela al romperse. Papá hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Vi a través de la ventana que Harry se reía. Miré la falda y vi que tenía un desgarro de seis centímetros por encima del dobladillo. A Augusta le iba a costar mucho arreglar aquello.

Me senté lo más lejos que pude de papá, que miraba absorto por la ventanilla.

-Un buen entierro. Han venido todos los del Valle de Godric, o por lo menos toda la gente importante- comentó, como si en lugar de estar hablando del funeral d mamá hablara de un torneo o de un baile.

-No ha sido perfecto, ha sido horrible- protesté- ¿Cómo puede ser perfecto un funeral?

-El príncipe estuvo muy amable contigo- se limitó a responde él.

-Mamá le gustaba mucho.

-Tu madre era muy hermosa- su voz sonó triste- Me apena mucho que haya muerto.

Neville chascó el látigo, y el carruaje empezó a avanzar.

_**Hola muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews,**_

_**a los que no también, me alegra saber que les **_

_**gusta la historia.**_

Bueno un saludo muy especial para - MoonyGem, barbar15110, Vivi-G Weasley, RemusiiNa y MaryGin

En el próximo capitulo….. Aparece Hermione (¬¬) (para los que ya leyeron mi profile, saben que ella me cae mal, y si no lo han leído que esperan?)

Bueno tengo un problema y necesito su ayuda… un amigo escribió un ff Harry/Ginny pero es para mayores de 18 años. Que dicen lo publico o no?

Un beso,

RaNaBaNaNa ®


	3. Mi hada Madrina y un trío de ví

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen…  
me dan ganas de escribir mas seguido, un beso ENORME para mi nene picioso! Yo se que no te gusta harry Potter, pero aun así lees mi historia, me lees los libros cuando estoy enfermita, y me acompañas a los estrenos de las películas… (Cuando se estreno HP4 compro las entradas para el día del estreno casi un mes antes, y el día de la película estuvimos 1 hora y media antes en la sala del cine) Te amo mucho, gatito º;º _

Ahora si, esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla, bla…

Saludos y más comentarios al final, ahora si a leer….!

------------------------------

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

**Mi hada Madrina y un trío de víboras **

Cuando llegamos a casa papá me ordeno que me cambiara de ropa y que bajara enseguida a saludar a los invitados que habían venido a darnos el pésame.

Mi habitación estaba tranquila. Todo estaba igual que cuando vivía mamá: los pájaros bordados en mi colcha, a salvo en su mundo de hojas de punto de cruz; mi diario sobre la mesita de noche; mis amigas de infancia (Pepa, la muñeca de trapo, y Mechas, la de madera y vestido de siete volantes), que dormían en su canasto… Me senté en la cama, debatiéndome entre la necesidad de cumplir lo que había mandado papá y el deseo de encontrar consuelo en mi habitación, en mi cama, en la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana. Al final no tuve más remedio que obedecer.

Una vez oí que Augusta le decía a Tonks que papá era una persona sólo por su aspecto, ya que en su interior no habia más que ceniza, monedas y cerebro. Tonks no estaba de acuerdo, decía que él era humano hasta la médula. Lo que pasaba es que era más egoísta del mundo. Mucho más que ningún hada, gnomo, elfo o gigante.

Tardé tres largos minutos en vestirme. Aquél era un juego horrible, pues jugaba conmigo misma a tratar de romper el maleficio y a comprobar cuánto podía resistir ante la necesidad de cumplir un orden. Al poco rato me zumbaban los oídos, y el suelo se inclinaba de tal forma que parecía que iba a caerme de la cama. Abracé mi almohada hasta que me dolieron los brazos, como si aquélla fuera un ancla a la que aferrarse para huir de la necesidad de obedecer. Estaba a punto de estallar y romperme en mil pedazos. Me levanté, me dirigí al vestidor y me encontré mejor de inmediato.

A pesar de que sospechaba que papá quería que llevara otro vestido, me pude el preferido de mamá. Ella decía que aquel verde tan vivo hacía resaltar mi cabello. Yo opinaba que parecía un saltamontes con cabeza humana y pelo liso, pero al menos el traje no era negro. Mamá odiaba la ropa negra.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente vestida de luto. Papá vino hacia mí enseguida.

-Ésta es mi hija, la joven Ginevra- dijo en voz alta, y luego dirigiéndose a mí susurró-: Pareces una planta con ese vestido. Se supone que deberías ir vestida de luto. Creerán que no respetabas a tu…

De pronto fui aferrada por dos brazos, cubiertos por dos mangas de crujiente satén negro.

-¡mi pobre niña, lo sentimos tanto por ti!- exclamó una voz dulzona -¡Oh, sir Lucius, es sumamente triste verle en esta circunstancia tan trágica!- terminó diciendo, a la vez que me daba un fuerte abrazo. La que estaba hablando era una mujer alta y estirada, con al cabello largo y ondulado, de color miel. Su cara estaba maquillada de blanco y sus mejillas cubiertas de un rojo exagerado.

La acompañaban dos versiones reducidas de ellas, aunque éstas iban sin maquillaje. La más joven no tenía la melena de su madre, sino unos rizos que dejaban entrever el cuero cabelludo y que parecían fuertemente pegados a él con algún tipo de pegamento.

-Ésta es Madame Fleur- dijo papá, dando un golpecito a la señora en el brazo.

En respuesta hice una reverencia, con tan mala suerte que tropecé con la más joven de las chicas.

-Mis disculpas- balbuceé.

Ella no respondió, ni se movió, ni tan siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

Papá continuó con la conversación:

-¿Son éstas tus maravillosas hijas?

-Son mis dos tesoros. Ésta es Hermione (¬¬), y ésta Romilda (XD). Están a punto de terminar sus estudios en la escuela de educación social para señoritas.

Hermione debía de ser dos años mayor que yo.

-Encantada de conocerte- dijo, enseñando unos enormes dientes al sonreír. Y me tendió la mano en espera de que yo se la besara e hiciera una reverencia. Me quedé perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Hermione bajó el brazo, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Romilda era aquella con la que acababa de tropezar.

-Encantada de conocerte- dijo con una voz apenas audible. Era más o menos de mi edad, y tenía el ceño permanentemente fruncido.

-Consolad a Ginevra- indicó Madame Fleur a sus hijas -Tengo que hablar con sir Lucius- concluyó mientras tomaba a papá del brazo.

-Nuestros corazones están muy tristes- empezó a decir Hermione – Cuando te pusiste a llorar de aquella forma durante el funeral me diste mucha pena.

-Por cierto, el verde no es color de luto- subrayó Romilda.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la sala.

-Es un hermoso salón, casi tan elegante como el que tendré en el futuro. Nuestra madre Madame Fleur, dice que tu padre es muy rico, que puede sacar dinero de cualquier cosa.

-Sí, hasta de las piedras- añadió Romilda.

-Nuestra madre, Madame Fleur, dice que tu padre era pobre antes de casarse con tu madre. Nuestra madre dice que lady Molly ya era rica cuando se casó, pero que tu padre la hizo aún más rica.

-Nosotras también somos ricas- aseguró Romilda –Tenemos suerte de serlo.

-¿Nos enseñarías el resto de la casa?- sugirió Hermione.

Subimos al segundo piso y Hermione se pus a fisgonearlo todo. Abrió el armario de la habitación de mamá, y antes de que pudiera detenerla pasó la mano por todos los vestidos. Cuando volvimos al salón, anunció:

-Cuarenta y dos ventanas, y una chimenea en cada habitación. Las ventanas deben de haber costado un cofre lleno de Galeones.

-¿Quieres saber algo de nuestra casa?- preguntó Romilda.

No me interesaba lo más mínimo saber cómo era su casa ¬¬

-Tendrías que visitarnos y verla por ti misma- respondió Hermione a mi silencio.

Estábamos de pie junto a una mesa con montañas de comida. Habia desde ciervo asado, cuya cornamenta (jajajaja se van a comer a James, ciervo, cornamenta, jajajajaja (XD) estaba decorada con hiedra, hasta galletas de mantequilla, tan pequeña y tan finas como copos de nieve. Me pregunté cómo habría tenido Tonks tiempo para cocinar todo aquello.

-¿Les apetece comer algo?

-Bue…- iba a contestar Romilda, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-Oh no, gracias. Nunca comemos en las fiestas. La emoción nos quita el apetito.

-Mi apetito…- trató de decir Romilda.

-Tenemos muy poco apetito. Mamá está preocupada. Pero de todas formas, parece todo buenísimo- dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa -¡Los huevos de codorniz son un lujo! Diez Knuts cada uno. ¡Y hay por lo menos cincuenta, Romilda!

Más huevos de codorniz que ventanas pensé.

-Me encantan los pasteles de pollo (N/A: a mi si que me encantan! )- murmuró Romilda.

-No deberíamos- comentó Hermione –Bueno quizás un trocito…

Ni siquiera un gigante hubiera podido comer tanto como Hermione: media pierna de ciervo asado, un montón de arroz salvaje y ocho de los cincuenta huevos de codorniz. Además de postre, claro.

Romilda todavía comió más: pastel de pollo, pan de pasas, pastel de crema, dulces de chocolate, roscones, cruasanes y más.

Se acercaban los platos a la cara, de forma que el tenedor hiciera un recorrido lo más corto posible. Romilda comía sin parar, Hermione, en cambio, dejaba el tenedor y se daba unos toquecitos en la boca con la servilleta. Luego volvía a tomar el cubierto y seguía con la misma avidez que antes. Era un espectáculo de lo más desagradable.

Fijé mi vista en un tapiz que solía estar a los pies del sillón de mamá, y que ahora yacía junto a la mesa. La escena representaba a unos cazadores y un perro que perseguían a un jabalí que estaba junto al ribete de lana escarlata. Mientras miraba fijamente el tapiz me pareció que todo adquiría movimiento. El viento mecía la hierba bajo las patas del jabalí. Parpadeé un instante y el viento se detuvo, pero cuando volví a mirar fijamente todo cobro vida de nuevo.

El perro acababa de ladrar y su garganta estaba relajada. Uno de los cazadores cojeaba y percibí un calambre en su pierna. El jabalí jadeaba y luchaba por tomar aire, y luego huyó presa del miedo y la furia.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- me preguntó Romilda. Parecía que ya había terminado de comer.

-Nada, sólo el dibujo del tapiz- respondí, como si acabara de salir de aquella escena. Volví a mirarla; no tenía nada de particular.

-Se te salían los ojos. Eran como los de un ogro- comentó Hermione –Ahora ya vuelves a parecer normal.

Hermione tampoco es que pareciera muy normal. Era igual que un conejo. Un conejo gordo, como los que le gustaban a Tonks para guisar.

-Supongo que a ti nunca se te salen los ojos de las órbitas-

-No creo- dijo Hermione, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Son demasiado pequeños para eso- continué. La sonrisa se le quedó petrificada en el rostro.

-Te perdono, pequeña. Los aristócratas somos benévolos. Tu pobre madre también era conocida por su mala educación.

"Mamá era conocida…" Aquel verbo en pasado congeló mi lengua.

-¡Chicas!- llamó Madame Fleur mientras se acercaba a nosotras –Tenemos que irnos- suspiró al abrazarme. Olía a leche agria.

Al fin se fueron, y mientras papá estaba en la verja, despidiendo al resto de los invitados, me dirigí a la cocina a ver a Tonks. Estaba lavando los platos sucios.

-Parecía que esa gente no hubiera comido en una semana.- dijo Tonks.

-Nunca habían probado tu comida.

La comida de Tonks era la mejor del mundo. Mamá y yo intentábamos a menudo preparar sus recetas. Seguíamos las instrucciones al pie de la letra y el plato quedaba buenísimo, pero nunca tan bueno como cuando lo preparaba Tonks.

De pronto me acordé del tapiz, no sé por qué.

-La alfombra del vestíbulo con los cazadores y el jabalí, ¿sabes cuál digo? Me pasó algo muy divertido cuando la miré.

-Ah, esa tontería. No debes prestar atención a ese viejo tapiz- comentó mientras revolvía la sopa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es sólo un truco mágico.

-¡Una alfombra mágica! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era de lady Molly.- Así llamaba Tonks a mamá., pero aquélla no era una respuesta.

-¿Se lo regaló mi hada madrina?

-Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Te dijo mamá alguna vez quién era mi hada madrina?

-No, nunca me lo dijo. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta tu padre?

-Está afuera, despidiendo a los invitados. Pero ¿sabes quién es, aunque mamá nuca te lo dijera?

-¿Saber qué?

-Pues quién es mi hada madrina.

-Si tu madre hubiera querido que lo supieras ella misma te lo habría contado.

-Iba a contármelo, me lo había prometido. Por favor, Tonks, dímelo.

-Soy yo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Soy yo, tu hada madrina soy yo. Ven, prueba la sopa de zanahoria, es para la cena. ¿Está buena?

Hola, como están? Les gustó el capitulo?

Espero que si, perdón si me demore en actualizar… p

Bueno, un saludo para MaryGin, MoonyGem, Sauron13, Leyara, ELIAS, Vivi-G Weasley. Y a los que leen la historia y no dejan reviews!

Gracias por sus Reviews

RaNaBaNaNa ®


	4. Magia mayor y ¿Escuela de señoritas?

Perdón por el retraso, es que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, y no quería regresar (la imaginación de anita, coge sus maletas y se va) además, mi novio tiene gripa, y no lo he podido ver, por qué estoy castigada, si señoras y señores, la autora esta castigada, hasta Agosto, cuando termine el semestre ¬¬. Es que reprobé Biología, no hagan lo que hice yo, tuve una buena nota, 89/100, pero reprobé por faltar a clase… XD

_**Ahora si, esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla, bla… **_

_**Saludos y más comentarios al final, ahora si a leer….!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

_**Magia mayor y ¿Escuela de señoritas?**_

Mi boca se abrió automáticamente. Me acerqué la cuchara y un sorbo de sopa caliente descendió por mi garganta. Tonks había escogido las zanahorias que estaban en su punto, las más dulces, las más jugosas. Otros aromas acompañaban al de las zanahorias: el del limón, el caldo de pollo y el de una especia que no podía identificar. Era la mejor sopa del mundo, aquella sopa mágica que sólo Tonks podía preparar.

La alfombra, la sopa… Eran mágicas… Entonces, ¡Tonks era un hada! Pero si lo era, ¿por qué dejó que mamá muriera?

-Tú no eres un hada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si lo fueras habrías salvado a mamá.

-¡Oh, cariño, lo habría hecho si hubiera podido. Si tu madre no hubiese quitado la crin de su sopa ahora estaría viva.

-Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Lo supe cuando ya era demasiado tarde y tu madre estaba muy enferma. Ya no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Me desplomé sobe la silla que había junto a la estufa, sollozando tan amargamente que luego costó recuperar el aliento. Entonces Tonks me abrazó, y lloré sobre el cuello de su delantal, allí donde había llorado tantas otras veces por cualquier tontería. Una lágrima cayó sobre mi dedo. Era de Tonks, que también lloraba. Su cara reflejaba el dolor.

-Yo también era su hada madrina, y también la de tu abuela- dijo Tonks mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Aparté los brazos de Tonks para verla mejor. No podía ser un hada. Las hadas no tienen el cabello de un color rosado, o si?

-Demuéstramelo- le ordené

-¿Qué te demuestre qué?

-Pues que eres un hada. Desaparece, o haz algún truco.

-No tengo por qué demostrarte nada. Además, a excepción de Lockhart, las hadas no desaparecen en presencia de los mortales.

-Pero ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Pues claro que podemos, lo que pasa es que no lo hacemos. Lockhart es el único lo suficientemente tonto y grosero como para hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué es tonto?

-Porque se cree más importante si demuestra sus poderes mágicos- contestó Tonks mientras empezaba a lavar los platos –Ven, ayúdame.

-¿Lo saben Neville y Augusta?- pregunté mientras llevaba los platos.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que eres un hada.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Nadie excepto tú lo sabe. Y será mejor que guardes el secreto- dijo Tonks con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué?

Tonks no me contestó. Se limito a fruncir el ceño.

-Lo prometo. Pero ¿por qué?

-Te lo diré; a la gente le gusta pensar que existen las hadas, pero cuando encuentran una de verdad siempre surgen problemas- comentó mientras lavaba un florero y me lo pasaba. Luego dijo: Tu secas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la vajilla está mojada, por eso- respondió, y al ver mi cara de sorpresa dijo –Hay dos razones básicas. Como la gente sabe que podemos hacer magia quiere que resolvamos los problemas por ellos. Y si no lo hacemos se ponen como locos. La otra razón es que somos inmortales, y eso no pueden soportarlo. Después de que muriera su padre, lady Molly no me habló durante una semana.

-¿Y por qué a Lockhart no le importa que la gente sepa que es un hada?

Al muy tonto le gusta presumir. Quiere que todos le den las gracias cuando otorga uno de sus horribles dones.

-¿Son siempre horribles?

-Sí, siempre lo son. Claro hay gente que está encantada de recibir un regalo de un hada, aunque les haga desgraciados para toda la vida.

-¿Y cómo sabia mamá que tú eras un hada? ¿Por qué me lo has contado a mí?

-Todos los de tu linaje son amigos de las hadas. Tú tienes sangre de hada en tus venas.

-¡Sangre de hada! ¿Puedo entonces hacer magia? ¿Soy inmortal? ¿Mamá lo habría sido si no se hubiera puesto enferma? ¿Tienen muchos amigos las hadas?

-En realidad muy pocos. Aquí, en Hogwarts, tú eres la única. Y acerca de tus otras preguntas, debo responderte que no tienes poderes mágicos ni eres inmortal. Sólo tienes una gota de sangre de hada. Pero hay una cosa que delata que hay algo mágico en ti: tus pies. Son más pequeños de lo normal, y no han crecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso es un rasgo característico de los seres mágicos.

-Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo ha crecido desde hace tiempo, si te refieres a eso.

-No es cierto. Tú crecerás, pero tus pies no. Tendrás pies de hada, como tu madre.- Tonks dijo aquello mientras levantaba su falda y las cinco enaguas que llevaba debajo para mostrarme sus pies, no mucho más grandes que los míos. –Somos demasiado altas para tener unos pies tan pequeños. Es lo único que no podemos cambiar con nuestra magia. Los hombres que tienen poderes mágicos rellenan sus zapatos para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tienen los pies pequeños, y nosotras, las hadas, los ocultamos bajo nuestras faldas.

Asomé uno de mis pies fuera del vestido. Tener los pies pequeños era elegante, pero ¿me harían ser más torpe cuando creciera? ¿No sería más difícil guardar el equilibrio?

-Si quisieras,¿podrías hacer que me crecieran los pies? O…- Me detuve pensando en alguna otra posibilidad, mientras miraba la lluvia que caía -¿Podrías detener la lluvia?

Tonks asintió con la cabeza

-Hazlo, por favor.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por mí. Quiero ver magia, magia mayor.

-Nosotras no hacemos magia mayor. Sólo la hace Lockhart. Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Qué hay de peligroso en detener una tormenta?

-Quizás algo, quizá nada. Usa tu imaginación.

-Aclarar el cielo tiene que ser algo bueno, la gente podría salir…

-Usa tu imaginación- repitió Tonks.

-Los pastos necesitan agua, las cosechas también…

-¿Qué más?- continuó Tonks.

-Quizás algún ladrón esté a punto de robar, y no lo hace debido a al mal tiempo.

-¡Eso es! O quizá si detengo la lluvia podría iniciarse una sequía y luego tendría que remediarlo, por que habría sido mi culpa. Y quizá la lluvia que viniera después podría romper una rama y caer sobre el tejado de una casa, y entonces también tendría que arreglar ese desastre…

-Pero tú no tendrías la culpa de todo eso. Los dueños de la casa tendrían que haber construido un tejado más resistente.

-Quizá sí, quizá no. O a lo mejor mi magia podría provocar una inundación y causar víctimas. Éste es el problema de la magia mayor. Por eso yo sólo uso practico magia menor: buenos guisos, mi sopa curativa, mi tónico…

-Cuando Lockhart me hechizó, ¿practicó la magia mayor?

-Pues claro que sí. ¡El muy tonto!- Exclamo Tonks.

-Dime cómo romper el hechizo. Por favor, Tonks.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, sólo sé que puede romperse.

-Si le digo a Lockhart lo terrible que es para mi, ¿tú crees que lo deshará?

-No lo sé. Tal vez sí. Pero si te levanta ese hechizo puede hacerte otro todavía peor. El problema de Lockhart es que todas las ideas que entran en su cabeza salen convertidas en hechizos.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Es distinta al resto de nosotras. Pero será mejor que nunca llegues a conocerla.

-¿Dónde vive?- pregunté, por si podía encontrarla y persuadirlo de que rompiera mi hechizo. Quizá Tonks estaba equivocada acerca de Lockhart.

-No tenemos buenas relaciones. No me interesa por dónde anda ese tonto de Lockhart. ¡Cuidado con ese plato!

La orden llegó demasiado tarde. Fui a buscar la escoba mientras preguntaba:

-¿Son todos los amigos de las hadas tan torpes como yo?

-No, cariño. La sangre de hada no hace que uno sea torpe, eso es propio de los humanos. ¿Me has visto alguna vez romper un plato?

Empecé a barrer, pero no fue necesario. Los trozos del plato se reunieron y fueron directo a la basura, como por arte de magia. No podía creerlo.

-Ése es el tipo de cosas que hago, cariño. Magia menor, que no puede causar ningún daño y sin embargo es útil. No quedan trozos cortantes en el suelo.

Miré fijamente la basura; los fragmentos de loza seguían allí.

-¿Por qué no reconstruiste el tazón, Tonks?- pregunté.

-El poder de la magia es muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. Podría herir a alguien, nunca se sabe.

-¿Quieres decir- continué –que las hadas no pueden ver el futuro? Si pudieran lo harías, ¿verdad?

-No podemos prever el futuro. En eso somos como tú. Sólo los gnomos pueden hacerlo, bueno, sólo algunos.

Sonó una campanilla en la casa; papá estaba llamando a los sirvientes. Mamá nunca la había usado.

-¿Tú también eras el hada madrina de mi bisabuela? Se me ocurrían infinidad de preguntas: "¿Durante cuánto tiempo habia sido Tonks nuestra hada madrina? ¿Qué edad tenia…?" entonces entró Augusta, anunciando que sir Lucius quería verme en el estudio.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunté.

-No lo ha dicho- contestó Augusta nerviosa, mientras jugueteaba con su buitre disecado.

Augusta se asustaba por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Mi padre quería hablar conmigo, eso era todo.

Terminé de secar un plato, luego otro, y otro.

-Por favor, no se entretenga, señorita- dijo Augusta.

Iba a secar otro plato cuando Tonks me aconsejó que fuera en seguida, y que me quitara el delantal. También parecía asustada. Hice lo que me sugirió y fui a ver a papá. Me detuve en el umbral del estudio. Papá estaba sentado en el sillón que solía ocupar mamá. Examinaba algo que reposaba en sus rodillas.

-¡Ah, ya estás aquí!- dijo levantando la vista- Acércate Ginevra.

Le miré, desafiando su orden. Entonces di un paso hacia adelante. Era el mismo juego al que jugaba con Tonks: obediencia y desafío.

-He dicho que te acerques, Ginevra.

-Ya estoy cerca.

-No lo suficiente. No tengas miedo, no voy a morderte. Sólo quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más.

-Se acercó a mí y me condujo hasta una silla que había frente a la suya- ¿Has visto alguna vez algo tan maravilloso como esto?- comentó mientras me mostraba el objeto que reposaba en sus rodillas. A continuación me lo tendió –También puedes sostenerlo tú, aunque es bastante más pesado de lo que parece a simple vista.

En ese momento pensé en dejar caer aquel objeto, ya que tanto le gustaba. Pero una vez que lo hube mirado ya no pude hacerlo.

Se trataba de un castillo de porcelana no más grande que mis dos puños juntos, con seis torres diminutas, terminadas en un candelabro en miniatura. Y… ¡Oh! Entre las ventanas de las torres pendía un hilo de gasa del que colgaba… ¡La ropa! Había allí unos calcetines, una túnica, un delantal de bebé, todo tan fino como el hilo de una tela de araña. Pintada en una ventana del piso de abajo, aparecía una doncella que saludaba con un pañuelo de seda.

Papá me lo quitó de las manos.

-Cierra los ojos.

Oí cómo cerraba las pesadas cortinas y le espié con los ojos entre cerrados. No me fiaba de él. Puso el castillo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, colocó unas velas en ella y las encendió.

-Ahora abre los ojos.

Corrí para verlo más de cerca. El castillo era una maravilla que resplandecía. Las llamas hacían relucir los tintes perlados de las paredes blancas, y las ventanas brillaban con una luz dorada que sugería fuegos vivos en el interior.

-¡Oh!- exclamé.

Papá abrió las cortinas y sopló las velas.

-Es fantástico, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Es de los elfos, uno de ellos lo hizo. Son unos alfareros fantásticos. Es obra de uno de los alumnos de Dobby. Siempre he querido tener un Dobby auténtico, pero éste no está mal.

-¿Dónde vas a ponerlo?

-¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga, Ginny?

-En una ventana.

-¿En la de tu habitación?

-En cualquiera, pero junto a una ventana, para que su titilar se vea desde dentro y desde fuera de la casa.

Papá me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Le diré a su futuro comprador que haga lo que dices.

-¡Lo vas a vender!

-Soy un comerciante, Ginny. Me dedico a vender cosas- después reflexionó para sí mismo –Quizás pueda venderlo como un Dobby auténtico. ¿Quien notaría la diferencia?- Luego volvió a dirigirse a mí –Ahora ya sabes quién soy: sir Lucius, el mercader. Pero dime, ¿quién eres tú?

-Una hija que antes tenía una madre.

Hizo caso omiso de mi respuesta.

-Pero ¿quién es Ginny?

-Una muchacha a quien no le gusta que la interroguen.

Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Eres valiente al atreverte a hablarme así- comentó, mirándome de arriba a bajo -Tienes mi barbilla- dijo acariciándomela – Fuerte, decidida. Y mi nariz. Y mis ojos, aunque los tuyos sean de color café. Muchos de tus rasgos los has heredado de mí. Me gustaría saber cómo serás cuando crezcas.

¿Por qué creería papá que era agradable hablarme así, como si fuera un retrato y no una chica?

-¿Qué debo hacer contigo?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo conmigo?

-No puedo dejar que crezcas como una cocinera. Debes recibir educación- dijo, y entonces cambió de tema -¿Qué te parecen las hijas de Madame Fleur?

-No son demasiado agradables- respondí.

Papá rió con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agitando los hombros. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracias? No me gustaba que se rieran de mí. Intente decir algo agradable acerca de las odiosas Hermione y Romilda:

-Tiene buenas intenciones, creo.

Papá se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No tienen buenas intenciones. La mayor es una desagradable liante, como su madre, y la más joven es una simplona. No hay cabida en sus cabezas para las buenas intenciones.- El tono de su voz se tornó serio –Pero Madame Fleur tiene títulos, y es rica.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Quizá debería mandarte a la escuela de señoritas, junto a las hijas de Madame Fleur. Deberías aprender a caminar con elegancia, y no como un pequeño elefante.

¡Una escuela para señoritas! Tendría que dejar a Tonks. Y constantemente me dirían qué debía hacer, y yo tendría que hacerlo, fuese lo que fuese. Intentarían librarme de mi torpeza, pero no lo conseguirían. Entonces me castigarían, y yo me vengaría, y a continuación me volverían a castigar.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí?

-Quizá podría buscar una institutriz. Si es que encuentro alguna…

-Preferiría tener una institutriz, papá. Estudiaría mucho si la tuviera.

-¿Y si no, no lo harías?- preguntó levantando las cejas, aunque hubiera jurado que le hacía gracia lo que yo decía. Se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio donde mamá solía llevar las cuentas de la casa –Ahora vete, tengo trabajo.

Cuando me despedía dije:

-Quizá los pequeños elefantes no pueden ser admitidos en las escuelas de señoritas. Quizá los pequeños elefantes no pueden ser adiestrados. Quizá…

Me callé: papá estaba riendo de nuevo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Pues además de lo que les conté al principio del capitulo, no pude subirlo tampoco por que mi computadora no me ha dejado ingresar a fanfiction… no se por qué… pero por el retraso, he subido dos capítulos…. Espero que les guste un beso…

Ahora muchas gracias a: CrazySiriemBlack, Lan.EXE, Vivi-G Weasley, MoonyGem, y en especial a MaryGin muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste para continuar el fic…

RaNaBaNaNa ®


	5. El collar de mamá y un libro de magia

_**Ahora si, esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla, bla…**_

_**Saludos y más comentarios al final, ahora si a leer….!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

_**El collar de mamá y un libro mágico**_

La noche siguiente cené con papá. Tuve problemas para sentarme porque Augusta me había hecho un elegante vestido con unas enaguas muy voluminosas.

En nuestros platos había espárragos cubiertos con mostaza de estragón. Papá bebía de una copa de cristal tallado. Cuando por fin conseguí colocarme en mi silla, papá hizo una señal a Neville para que le sirviera más vino.

-Mira, Ginevra, cómo recoge la luz- dijo levantando la copa –Hace que el vino brille como un rubí.

-Es bonito- respondí.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo bonito?

-Muy bonito, supongo- dije, resistiéndome a que me gustara algo que a papá iba a vender.

-Te gustaría más si bebieras de esta copa. ¿Has probado alguna vez el vino? (N/A: yo si, mi tío en vacaciones casi me mata de un paro cardiaco, por exceso de vino…. ¬¬)

-Tonks nunca me lo ha permitido.

Entonces intenté alcanzar la copa, pero las mangas de mi vestido se mancharon con la salsa de los espárragos. La copa todavía no estaba a mi alcance; me puse de pie, pisé la larga falda y perdí el equilibrio. Para no caerme levanté el brazo, lo que hizo que me cayera sobre la mesa y chocara contra el hombro de papá.

Me preparé para recibir un regaño, pero en lugar de eso, mientras se limpiaba la camisa con una servilleta, papá dijo:

-Ha sido una tontería por mi parte. Cuando te he visto entrar ya me he dado cuenta de que no podrías arreglártelas tú sola.

Mientras, Neville y otra criada retiraron el mantel y la copa rota.

-Lo siento- dije.

-Eso no recompondrá la copa, ¿no crees?- parecía que su furia se iba desatar, pero de pronto se sosegó. –Se aceptan tus disculpas. Cambiémonos de ropa y retomemos nuestra cena.

Estuve de vuelta un cuarto de hora más tarde, con un vestido corriente.

-Es culpa mía- dijo papá mientras comía un espárrago –He dejado que crezcas como un zoquete.

-¡No soy un zoquete!

Tonks no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero nunca me había llamado así. "Patosa", "desgarbada", "alocada", "pies torpes", pero nunca zoquete.

-Aunque todavía eres joven y puedes aprender. Me gustaría que algún día te relacionaras con gente más normal, (N/A: eso dicen mi mami y mis hermanas, mi papi no) gente civilizada.

-No me gusta la gente civilizada.

-Quizá necesite que resultes agradable a alguna persona civilizada. Ya lo he decidido; irás a la escuela de señoritas.

No podía ir allí. No, no iría.

-Pero dijiste que podía tener una institutriz. ¿No te resultaría más económico es que mandarme a la escuela?

-Qué delicadeza por tu parte al preocuparte por eso. Pero una institutriz sería mucho más cara. Y además no tengo tiempo para entrevistar institrutices. Dentro de dos días irás a la misma escuela de educación social para señoritas a la que van las hijas de Madame Fleur.

-No iré.

Él continuó como si no hubiese oído nada:

-Escribiré una carta a la directora y te dejaré en sus manos, junto a una bolsa llena de suficientes Galeones para que no pueda protestar al recibir una nueva alumna ahora que ya ha empezado el curso.

-No iré.

-Ginny... Tú padre no es un hombre bueno, como ya te habrán dicho los criados si no me equivoco

Yo no lo negué.

-Deben de haberte dicho que soy egoísta, y tienen razón, que soy impaciente, y también es verdad. Deben de haberte dicho que siempre voy a la mía, y es cierto que lo hago.

-Yo también- dije, sabiendo que no era verdad.

Él me sonrió con admiración.

-Mi hija es la chica mas valiente de Hogwarts- dijo, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus labios se contrajeron formando una línea fina y dura. –Pero irás a la escuela de señoritas aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras. Y no será un viaje de placer si ello me quita tiempo para dedicarme a mis negocios. ¿Lo has entendido, Ginny?

-Iré a esa escuela- dije sin poder reprimirme –pero la detestaré.

La sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

-Eres libre de odiarla o de amarla. Lo único que me importa es que vayas a esa escuela.

Aquello no era una orden, aunque lo parecía. No era muy distinta de otras que me veía obligada a obedecer. Abandoné el comedor y papá no me detuvo.

Aún era pronto para ir a dormir, pero a pesar de ello fui a mi habitación y me puse la pijama. Llevé mis muñecas, pepa y mechas, hasta mi cama y me metí dentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía con ellas, pero aquella noche necesitaba su calor familiar. Las coloqué sobre mi estómago y esperé a que llegara el sueño. Pero no podía dormirme. Empecé a llorara y abracé a pepa.

-Cariño- oí decir mientras se abría la puerta y entraba Tonks con su tónico y con una caja que dejó sobre la mesita. Luego me abrazó y me pasó la mano por la frente.

-No quiero ir- dije apoyando mi cara en su hombro.

-Lo sé, pequeña- contestó. Me abrazó durante un tiempo, y casi me quedé dormida. Luego se apartó de mí y dijo: -Es la hora de tu tónico.

-Hoy me lo salto.

-Ni hablar, hoy es cuando más te conviene. No quiero que te pongas mala cuando más necesitas estar fuerte- dijo mientras sacaba una cuchara de su delantal –Tomaras tres cucharadas.

Me prepare para tomarlo. El tónico era delicioso, sabía a fresas, pero al tragarlo tenía una consistencia viscosa que resultaba desagradable. Cada cucharada bajaba lentamente por mi garganta, y después intentaba tragar saliva para quitarme aquella desagradable sensación. Luego me sentía mejor. Bueno, sólo un poco mejor. Lista para volver a hablar. Me acomodé en la falda de Tonks.

-¿Por qué se casó mamá con él?- pregunté. Hacía que quería hace aquella pregunta, me había preocupado desde que empecé a tener uso de razón.

-Hasta que se casaron, sir Lucius era muy cariñosos con lady Molly. Yo no me fiaba de él, pero tu madre no quiso escucharme. Y su familia no aprobaba la boda porque él era pobre. Pero eso hacía que tu madre le amara más todavía. Era así de bondadosa.- la mano de Tonks dejó de acariciarme la frente y continuó –Ginny, cielo, intenta que tu padre no sepa nada del hechizo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si lo supiera?

-Él está acostumbrado a hacer prevalecer su opinión, siempre ha sido así.

-Mamá me ordenó que no se lo contara nunca. De todas formas, tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

-Entonces, perfecto- dijo tonks volviendo a acariciarme.

Cerré los ojos, pero no podía dejar de pensar.

-¿Cómo crees que me irá en la escuela?

-Creo que allí conocerás a chicas encantadoras. Pero ahora siéntate. ¿No quieres ver tus regalos?

Me había olvidado completamente de la caja.

-¿Regalos?

-Uno por uno- dijo Tonks ofreciéndome la caja. –Esto es sólo para ti, llévalo siempre, adondequiera que vayas.

En el interior había un libro de cuentos de hadas. Nunca había visto ilustraciones tan bellas, parecía que estuvieran vivas. Lo hojeé maravillada.

-Cuando lo mires te acordarás de mí y te sentirás mejor.

-No lo leeré hasta que me haya ido, así todas las historias me parecerán nuevas.

Tonks rió.

-No creas que lo vas a terminar tan rápido. Crecerá contigo- dijo mientras sacaba de su delantal otro paquete. –Esto era de tu madre. Ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieras tú.

¡Era el collar de mamá! Lo formaban unas cadenas de plata que me llegaban casi a la cintura, con un diseño trenzado, hecho de plata con pequeñas perlas incrustadas.

-Crecerás llevándolo, cariño, y estarás tan hermosa luciéndolo como lo estaba tu madre.

-Lo llevaré siempre puesto.

-Pero debes tener cuidado y esconderlo bajo el vestido cuando estés fuera. Es muy valioso. Lo hicieron los gnomos- Entonces sonó la campanilla en el piso de abajo. –Tu padre llama.

Abracé a Tonks con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella se zafó de mis brazos.

-Deja que me vaya, cariño- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me acomodé entre las sábanas, y el sueño me venció enseguida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mis disculpas por el retraso, pero es que mi compu, no me deja ingresar al fanfiction…_

_Espero que les guste mi historia, un beso._

_**En el próximo capitulo….**_

De centauros y Ogros.

… Me di la vuelta; era el príncipe Harry, que me ofrecía una manzana.

-¡Oh, gracias!- respondí.

_Bueno eso es un muy pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo_

_RaNaBaNaNa ®_


	6. De centauros y ogros

**_Ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla, bla…_**

**_Esta es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine. Y los personajes son de la rubia multimillonaria… ¬¬' _**

_**Saludos y más comentarios al final, ahora si a leer….!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

_**De centauros y ogros.**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los dedos aferrados al collar de mamá. El reloj del palacio del rey James daba las seis. Perfecto, quería levantarme pronto y pasar el día despidiéndome de los lugares que más amaba.

Me puse el collar debajo del vestido y bajé sigilosamente hasta la despensa. Allí encontré una bandeja de pasteles recién hechos. Todavía estaban calientes, lancé dos al aire y los atrapé con la falda, que había doblado en forma de cestito. Después, intentando no perder mi desayuno, corrí hacia la parte delantera de la casa y fui directa a ver a papá. Estaba en la entrada, esperando a Neville para que le trajera el carruaje.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, Ginevra. Vete a molestar a otro. ¡Ah, y dile a Tonks que volveré con el administrador, que nos prepare algo de comer.

Tuve que rime de allí y buscar a alguien a quien molestar, tal y como me había ordenado mi padre. Además de ser peligroso, el hechizo me hacía cometer tonterías, y era el causante de que pareciera tan atolondrada. Tenía que buscar a alguien… Entonces vi a Augusta cargada con la ropa limpia. Fui corriendo y choqué contra ella, de tal forma que se le cayó el cesto. Todos mis vestidos, mis medias y mi ropa interior cayeron al suelo. La ayudé a recogerlo todo, pero la pobre tendría que volver a lavarlo de nuevo.

-Señorita, ya es bastante complicado preparar sus cosas en tampoco tiempo como para tener encima que hacerlo dos veces- protestó.

Me disculpé y fui a darle el recado de papá a Tonks, que hizo que me sentara para tomar el desayuno. Después me dirigí hacia la pequeña colección de animales salvajes que tenía el rey junto a los muros del palacio.

Mis ejemplares favoritos eran los pájaros parlantes y los animales exóticos. Si exceptuamos a la hidra en su pantano y al pequeño dragón, las criaturas exóticas (el unicornio, la manada de centauros, y los hipogrifos) vivían en una isla verde rodeada por una extensión del foso del castillo.

El dragón estaba en una jaula metálica. Era muy hermoso, tan pequeño y feroz, y parecía feliz cuando lanzaba fuego; sus ojos de color rubí brillaban entonces de forma maliciosa. Yo había comprado un trozo de queso en un puesto cercano a la jaula y lo arrimé al fuego, lo cual era una hazaña difícil porque se trataba de acercarlo lo suficiente para que se tostara, pero no tanto como para que el dragón pudiera atraparlo.

Me pregunté qué iba a hacer el rey James con aquel dragón cuando creciera. También me pregunté si yo estaría allí para conocer su destino.

Más allá, cerca del foso, había un centauro que me observaba. ¿Le gustaría el queso? Me acerqué a él lentamente, esperando que no se asustara y se fuera.

-¡Eh!- dijo una voz.

Me di la vuelta; era el príncipe Harry, que me ofrecía una manzana.

-¡Oh, gracias!- respondí.

Me acerqué al foso con la manzana en la mano. El centauro olió el aroma de la fruta y trotó hacia mí. Le lancé la manzana. Otros dos centauros se acercaron, también galopando, pero el primero ya había obtenido su premio y comenzó a comérselo, masticando ruidosamente.

-Yo siempre espero que me den las gracias, o que al menos digan: "¿Cómo te atreves a mirarnos de esa forma?" o algo por el estilo- comenté.

-No son lo bastante inteligentes como para poder hablar. Mira qué ojos más inexpresivos tienen- indicó el príncipe.

Yo ya me había fijado en ello, pero quizás Harry pensara que era su deber explicar las cosas a sus súbditos.

-Aunque pudieran hablar- dije –serían incapaces de pensar en algo que decir.

Después permanecimos en silencio. Entonces Harry se echó a reír y exclamó:

-¡Qué graciosa! Eres muy divertida. Igual que lady Molly.- luego, compungido, añadió –Lo siento, no quería recordarte a tu madre.

-No te preocupes, pienso mucho en ella. Casi siempre, mejor dicho.

Caminamos a lo largo de la orilla del foso.

-¿Quieres una manzana?- dijo ofreciéndome otra.

Quería hacerle reír de nuevo. Pateé el suelo con mi pie derecho y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás como si tuviera crin. Abrí los ojos cuanto pude, como lo haría un centauro, miré fijamente a Harry con expresión de estupidez y tomé la manzana.

Él se rió de veras, y dijo:

-Me caes bien. Te encuentro muy simpática.- y entonces sacó del bolsillo de su capa otra manzana para él.

A mí también me agradaba. No era altivo ni desdeñoso, ni creído como el canciller Fudge.

Todos los ciudadanos de Hogwarts se inclinaban a nuestro paso, y los elfos y los gnomos que nos cruzamos por el camino también lo hicieron. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero Harry les devolvía el saludo con otra inclinación. Era algo natural para él. Yo decidí saludar inclinando la cabeza, porque si intentaba hacer una reverencia seguramente me caería.

Llegamos a la jaula de los loros, otro de mis lugares favoritos. Los pájaros hablaban todas las lenguas de la tierra, tanto las de los hombres como otras más exóticas: el gnómico, el élfico, el ógrico e incluso el gigántico. Me encantaba imitarlas todas, aunque a veces no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

Ronald, el cuidador, era amigo mío. Cuando vio a Harry hizo una reverencia y siguió dando de comer a un pájaro anaranjado.

—Éste es nuevo —comentó Ronald—. Habla gnómico y no calla en todo el día.

—fsthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth yminadboech evtoogh brzz Y—dijo el pájaro.

—fsthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzz Y —repetí yo.

— ¡Hablas gnómico! —exclamó Harry maravillado.

—Me gusta repetir los sonidos. En realidad sólo sé el significado de algunas palabras.

—Lo hace a la perfección, ¿no lo cree así su majestad? —comentó Ronald.

—Fawithkor evtuk brizzay... —intentó pronunciar Harry, aunque enseguida renunció—. Lo haces mucho mejor tú —me dijo.

—Achoed dh eejh aphchZ uochludwaacH! —graznó el loro.

— ¿sabes lo que ha dicho? —le pregunté a Ronald, que a veces podía traducir el lenguaje de los pájaros.

Ronald negó con la cabeza.

— ¿lo sabe usted, su majestad? —preguntó él dirigiéndose a Harry.

—En absoluto, suena a chino.

—Perdóneme, señor —dijo Simón, a quien reclamaban otros visitantes.

Harry me observó mientras me despedía de cada uno de los pájaros.

—iqkwo pwach brzzay ufedjee. —Que en gnómico quiere decir «Hasta que volvamos a cavar juntos».

—ahthOOn SSyng! —Que en ógrico significa «Demasiada comida!».

—iiee oo bek aaau! —Que en abdegano quiere decir «¡Te hecho mucho de menos!».

—Porr olpess waddo. —Que en élfico significa «Camina por la sombra».

Intenté retener en la memoria a Ronald y a los pájaros y me despedí. Él me devolvió el saludo con la mano.

Para que los pájaros no temieran por su vida, un jardín les separaba de los ogros. Pasamos junto a varios, lechos de flores mientras yo intentaba enseñarle a Harry algunas de las palabras que habíamos oído. Su memoria era buena, pero su acento era espantoso.

—Si me oyen los elfos no me dejarán nunca más des cansar a la sombra de un árbol.

—Los gnomos te pegarán en la cabeza con una pala.

— ¿creerán los ogros que no vale la pena comerme?

Nos acercamos hasta la cabaña de los ogros. A pesar de que estaban encerrados, había soldados en formación para vigilarlos. Un ogro se nos quedó mirando a través de una ventana.

Los ogros no eran únicamente peligrosos por su tamaño y crueldad, sino también porque podían conocer todos tus secretos con sólo mirarte, y porque además sabían usar ese conocimiento. Podían ser irresistiblemente persuasivos si así lo querían. Cuando un ogro había terminado su primera frase en español se te olvidaban hasta sus dientes puntiagudos, la sangre seca bajo sus uñas y las matas de tosco pelo negro que le cubrían la cara. Te parecía incluso guapo, y pensabas que era tu mejor amigo. Al final de su segunda frase, te había conquistado de tal manera que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera: meterte en una cazuela para cocinarte, o comerte crudo, si tenía mucha prisa.

—pwich aooyeh zchoaK—balbuceó una voz suave.

— ¿Has oído eso? —pregunté.

—No parece un ogro. ¿De dónde vendrá?

—pwich aooyeh zchoaK —repitió la voz, esta vez en tono suplicante.

Un bebé gnomo asomó su cabeza por un acueducto que había a pocos metros de la cabaña. Lo vi a la vez que el ogro, que podía alcanzarlo desde donde se encontraba. Fui corriendo por la criatura, pero Harry fue aún más rápido. Lo agarró justo antes de que lo hiciera el ogro. Harry retrocedió con el niño entre sus brazos, que se re torcía tratando de soltarse.

—Dámelo —le dije pensando que podría calmarlo.

Harry me lo dio.

—szEE frah myNN —gruñó el ogro mirando a Harry—. myNN SSyng szEE. niyNN thOosh forns.—Luego cambió su expresión y se dirigió a mí entre risas—: mmeu ngah suSS hijyNN eMMong. myNN whadz szEE uiv. SZEE AAI ohrth ethSSifszEE.

Varias lágrimas de regocijo bajaron por sus mejillas, dejando finas vetas sobre su sucia cara. Entonces dijo en español, sin molestarse ni en usar un tono persuasivo:

—Acércate y dame al niño.

Yo me quedé quieta. Tenía que romper el hechizo, mi vida y la del pequeño dependían de ello. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar ante el impulso de caminar. Al intentar contenerme, los músculos de mis pantorrillas se tensaron y me dio un calambre. Me aferré al pequeño gnomo en un esfuerzo por resistirme, mientras el bebé gritaba y se revolvía entre mis brazos.

El ogro siguió riendo, y a continuación volvió a hablar:

—Obedéceme inmediatamente. Ven ahora mismo. Avancé hacia él, en contra de mi voluntad. Luego me detuve y el temblor empezó de nuevo: otro paso, y otro. Sólo veía su mirada maliciosa y amenazante, cada vez más y más cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Espero que les guste el ff, y porfa dejen un review me motiva mucho recibirlos, _

_y si pueden háganle propagandas a mi fic…_

Voy a hablar con Carla Grey para ver si me da autorización de responder a los reviews de la misma manera que lo hace ella…

_**En el próximo capitulo….**_

_UNA DESPEDIDA Y LA VERDADERA HERMIONE_

—Los gnomos no entramos en detalles. La ropa que llevarás mañana, o qué dirás, eso es un misterio para nosotros. Sólo vemos el futuro a grandes rasgos, entre vemos algunos hechos.

— ¿cuáles son?

—Peligro, una búsqueda, tres figuras. Están cerca de ti pero no son tus amigas. ¡Ten cuidado con ellas! —terminó diciendo mientras me soltaba la mano.

Cuando volvíamos hacia donde estaban las fieras, Harry dijo:

—Hoy triplicaré la guardia alrededor de los ogros. Y pronto cazaré un centauro y te lo regalaré.

_Bueno eso es un muy pequeño adelanto…. Besos!_

_RaNaBaNaNa ®_


	7. Una Despedida y la verdadera Hermione

Soy rubia y multimillonaria? No cierto, entonces ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece… Es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de" de Gail Garson Levine, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla!

X favor usen mucho la imaginación… x (¬¬ usen su imaginación)

Jonnathan, muchas GRACIAS x dos de los mejores años de mi vida… 

------------------------------

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

**Una Despedida y la verdadera Hermione**

— ¿Adónde vas? —gritó Harry al ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

—Debo... —empecé a decir.

— ¡Detente, te lo ordeno.

Me detuve, pero seguí temblando mientras los soldados rodeaban la cabaña. Sus espadas apuntaron al ogro, que seguía mirándome.

Al fin dio media vuelta y volvió a la penumbra del interior.

— ¿Por qué le hacías caso? —preguntó Harry.

Yo seguía forcejeando con el niño, que tiraba de su pequeña barba y se movía tratando de escapar.

—pwich azzooghfraecH! —gritó.

Aproveché aquella interrupción para tratar de distraer a Harry y no tener que responder a su pregunta.

—Tiene miedo —dije por fin. Pero Harry insistió:

— ¿Por qué le escuchaste, Ginny?

No tuve más remedio que responder.

—Sus ojos... —balbuceé—. Había algo en ellos... Tenía que hacer lo que me ordenase.

— ¿Habrán hallado otra forma de hechizamos? —se preguntó Harry algo alarmado—. Tendré que contárselo a mi padre.

El pequeño gnomo gemía y daba patadas en el aire. Pensé que las palabras de los loros podrían consolarle.

Entonces las pronuncié, confiando en que no fueran ningún insulto:

—fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY.

El niño se serenó y sonrió, mostrando unos dientecitos de bebé.

—fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech ev toogh brzza Y —repitió. Tenía unos preciosos hoyuelos a ambos lados de la boca.

Lo dejé en el suelo, y nos agarró de la mano a Harry y a mí.

—Sus padres deben de estar preocupados —comenté. No sabía cómo preguntarle dónde estaban, y él quizás era demasiado pequeño para contestar.

No se encontraban cerca de las jaulas de las fieras, ni entre el ganado que pacía. Al fin vimos a una vieja gnoma sentada en el suelo, cerca de un estanque. Con la cabeza entre las piernas, era la pura imagen del desconsuelo. Otros gnomos buscaban entre los juncos y los setos, o preguntaban a todo el que pasaba.

—fraechramM! —gritó el pequeño gnomo, tirando de mí y de Harry.

La vieja gnoma levantó la cabeza, y con la cara llena de lágrimas dijo:

—zhulpH.

Después abrazó fuertemente al gnomito y cubrió su cara y su barba de besos. Luego nos miró y reconoció a Harry.

—Gracias, su majestad, por devolverme a mi nietecito.

Harry, turbado, tosió y dijo:

—Es un placer devolverlo sano y salvo, señora. Casi se lo come un ogro

—Harry..., el príncipe Harry, lo ha salvado, y también a mí —dije yo.

—Los gnomos os están agradecidos —sentenció ella, haciendo una reverencia—. Me llamo zhatapH.

Era casi tan alta como yo, pero mucho más ancha. No corpulenta, sino ancha, pues los gnomos crecen a lo ancho tras llegar a la edad adulta. Se trataba del personaje más majestuoso que yo jamás había visto, y del más viejo, si se exceptuaba a Tonks. Sus arrugas contenían otras arrugas, pequeños pliegues de piel aún más profundos. Tenía los ojos hundidos y de un color cobre turbio.

Hice una reverencia y me tambaleé un poco.

—Yo soy Ginny —dije.

Poco a poco fueron llegando otros gnomos y nos rodearon.

— ¿Cómo lograste que fuera contigo? —Preguntó zhatapH—. No se hubiera ido con cualquier humano.

—Ginny habló con él —respondió Harry, orgulloso de mí.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Dudé. Una cosa era imitar a los loros y otra muy distinta hablarle a un bebé gnomo. Temí parecer una idiota ante aquella respetable señora.

—fwthchor wvtoogh brzzay eerth ymnadboech evtoogh brzza Y—dije al fin.

—No me extraña entonces que fuera contigo —dijo zhatapH.

—fraecH! —gritó zhulpH alegremente y se revolvió entre los brazos de su abuela Una joven gnoma tomó al chiquillo y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar en gnómico? —Y a continuación se presentó—: Soy la mamá de zhulpH.

Les expliqué lo de los loros y pregunté qué era exactamente lo que le había dicho a zhulpH.

—Es una expresión de saludo —contestó zhatapH—. En Español significa «Cavar es bueno para el bolsillo y también para hincar el colmillo». —Me tomó la mano y dijo—: zhulpH no será el único a quien salves la vida. Puedo verlo.

— ¿Qué más puedes ver? ¿Qué más ocurrirá en mi vida? —pregunté, pues sabía por Tonks que los gnomos podían predecir el futuro.

—Los gnomos no entramos en detalles. La ropa que llevarás mañana, o qué dirás, eso es un misterio para nosotros. Sólo vemos el futuro a grandes rasgos, entre vemos algunos hechos.

— ¿Y cuáles son?

—Peligro, una búsqueda, tres figuras. Están cerca de ti pero no son tus amigas. ¡Ten cuidado con ellas! —terminó diciendo mientras me soltaba la mano.

Cuando volvíamos hacia donde estaban las fieras, Harry dijo:

—Hoy triplicaré la guardia alrededor de los ogros. Y pronto cazaré un centauro y te lo regalaré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Fleur fue puntual. Ella y sus hijas observaban cómo subían al coche mi baúl y el barril de tónico. Papá estaba allí para despedirme, y Tonks permanecía de pie, un poco alejada del resto.

— Que poco equipaje llevas —comentó Hermione.

Madame Fleur estuvo de acuerdo:

—Ginny no está equipada como corresponde a su posición, sir Lucius. Mis hijas tienen ocho baúles entre las dos.

—Hermione tiene cinco y medio, mamá. Y yo sólo tengo... —Romilda se calló de repente y se puso a hacer el cálculo con los dedos—. Bueno, tengo menos, y eso no es justo.

Papá cambió de tema con suavidad:

—Es muy amable por su parte aceptar a Ginny, Madame Fleur. Sólo espero que esto no le suponga ninguna molestia.

—Oh, en absoluto, querido Lucius. Yo no las acompañare.

Papá frunció el ceño, no le había gustado que le llamara «querido».

Madame Fleur continuó:

—Con el cochero y dos lacayos estarán a salvo de cualquier peligro, exceptuando los ogros, claro. Y en cuanto a eso poco puedo hacer. Además, disfrutarán más solas, sin la compañía de su vieja madre.

Después de una pausa, papá dijo:

—En absoluto puede usted considerarse vieja, Madame. —Luego se volvió hacia mí, y dijo—: Espero que tengas un feliz viaje, cariño. Te echaré de menos. —Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

«Mentiroso», pensé.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta del coche y ayudó a Hermione y a Romilda a subir.

Yo corrí hacia Tonks. No podía marcharme sin un último abrazo.

—Haz que desaparezcan, por favor —le susurré.

—Oh, Ginny, cariño. Estarás bien —dijo estrechándome muy fuerte.

— ¡Ginevra tus amigas te están esperando! —exclamó papá.

Subí al coche, coloqué mi maletín en un rincón e iniciamos la marcha.

Para tranquilizarme puse las manos sobre mi pecho y palpé ( Guey si lo entiendes? Palpar! XD) el collar de mamá que llevaba escondido. Si ella es tuviera viva yo no estaría yéndome de casa, en compañía de aquellas horribles criaturas.

—Yo nunca abrazaría a una cocinera —dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues claro que no. ¿Qué cocinera dejaría que la abrazases? —repliqué.

Hermione volvió al tema del equipaje:

—Con tan pocas pertenencias, las otras chicas no sabrán si eres una criada o una de nosotras.

— ¿Qué llevas escondido bajo el vestido? —preguntó Romilda.

— ¿Es un collar? ¿Por qué lo llevas bajo la ropa? —quiso saber Hermione.

— ¿Es porque es feo? —Inquirió Romilda—. ¿Por eso lo escondes?

—No, no es feo.

—Pues entonces muéstranoslo. Romilda y yo queremos verlo.

Era una orden, estaba obligada a enseñárselo. No me importó, pues allí no había ningún ladrón que pudiera quitármelo.

— ¡Guau! —Exclamó Romilda—. Es más bonito que la mejor joya de mamá.

—Nadie pensará que eres una criada si lo llevas puesto. Es fantástico. Aunque te queda un poco grande.

—Hermione lo acarició—. Mira, Romilda, qué bonitas son las perlas.

Romilda también lo tocó.

— ¡Ya basta! —grité apartándolo de ellas.

—No vamos a estropearlo. ¿Puedo probármelo? Mamá siempre me deja que me pruebe sus collares, y nunca los estropeo.

—No, no puedes.

—Oh, por favor. Déjamelo. Es un encanto.

Una orden.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —pregunté. No pude contenerme. Tendría que haberme mordido la lengua.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo. Dámelo.

—Pero sólo un momento —dije quitándomelo de prisa, para que no notaran que luchaba contra mi necesidad de obedecer.

—Abróchamelo...

Lo hice, aunque la orden no era para mí sino para Romilda.

—Gracias, querida —dijo Hermione, acomodándose en su asiento—. Yo he nacido para llevar joyas como ésta.

—Deja que me lo pruebe, Ginny —protestó Romilda.

—Cuando seas mayor —respondió Hermione. Pero yo tenía que obedecer. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar la orden de Romilda, pero me vinieron todos los males posibles: tuve retortijones, se me aceleró el pulso, se me cortaba la respiración...

—Déjaselo —balbuceé.

—Mira —dijo Romilda—, dice que me lo dejes.

—Yo sé lo que te conviene, Romilda. Tú y Ginny sois demasiado jóvenes y...

Me abalancé sobre Hermione y le desabroché el collar antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡No se lo des, Ginny! —gritó—. ¡Devuélvemelo! Yo se lo devolví.

—Dámelo a mí, Ginny —dijo Romilda levantando la voz—. No seas tan fresca, Hermione.

Le quité el collar de las manos a Hermione y se lo entregué a Romilda.

Hermione se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Empezaba a sospechar algo respecto a mi forma de actuar.

—Mamá llevó este collar en su boda —dije intentando distraer a Hermione—. Y su madre...

— ¿Siempre eres tan obediente, Ginny? Devuélveme el collar.

— ¡No lo soltaré! —chilló Romilda.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. A no ser que quieras quedarte sin cena esta noche... —dijo Hermione.

Le arrebaté el collar a Romilda. Hermione se lo puso y le dio unos golpecitos, complacida.

—Ginny, deberías regalármelo. Por el bien de nuestra amistad.

—No somos amigas —respondí.

—Claro que lo somos. Yo te adoro, y Romilda también. ¿Verdad, Romilda?

Romilda asintió solemnemente.

—Creo que me lo darás si te digo que debes hacer lo, así que... Hazlo, Ginny, por nuestra amistad. Debes hacerlo.

—Tómalo —dije contra mi voluntad.

—Gracias. Qué amiga tan generosa tenemos, Romilda —comentó, y a continuación cambió de tema—: Los criados no han limpiado muy bien el coche. Esa bola de polvo es muy desagradable. No tendríamos que ir en es te trasto tan sucio. Recógelo, Ginny.

Aquella orden me gustó. Recogí la bola de polvo y se la lancé a la cara.

—Toma, es tuya.

Me quedé satisfecha, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, como están? Les gustó el capitulo?

Espero que si, perdón si me demore en actualizar… p

Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews y a los que no me dejan también… Un beso! xoxoxo

RaNaBaNaNa ®


	8. La maldad hecha persona

Mil disculpas por el retraso, es que no se imaginan, la universidad, las tareas, exposiciones, peleas con mi novio T.T, peleas con mi familia T.T, pero tranquilos, ya todo regreso a la normalidad…

Bueno lo que se dice normal, normal, nunca ha sido mi vida, pero se hace lo que se puede…. nn

**»-(¯v´¯)-»****J****¤****Nn****ª****Th****ð****N T****ë****Ä****m****Õ**** M****ü****©****h****ø****»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**SOY RUBIA Y MULTIMILLONARIA?**

**R: NO**

Entonces ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece… Es una historia basada en el libro, "El mundo encantado de Ela" de Gail Garson Levine, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla!

------------------------------

EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY.

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

**La maldad hecha persona**

Hermione no sabía nada ni de Lockhart ni del hechizo, pero lo que sí había comprendido era que yo siempre obedecería sus órdenes. De hecho, después de que le lanzara la bola de polvo a la cara se había limitado a son reír maliciosamente. Sabía que tenía mucho más valor el poder que ella acababa de adquirir que mi afrenta.

Me retiré a un rincón del coche y me puse a con templar el paisaje. Hermione no me había ordenado que le quitase el collar. ¿Y si se lo sacaba por la cabeza, o se lo arrancaba del cuello? Prefería que estuviese roto a que ella lo tuviera.

Lo intenté. Ordené a mis brazos que se movieran y a mis manos que lo agarraran. Pero el hechizo no me dejaba. La única forma de lograrlo habría sido que alguien me lo hubiese ordenado, puesto que yo sola no podía desobedecer una orden. Intenté acostumbrarme a ver el collar en el cuello de Hermione. Cuando yo lo miraba, ella lo acariciaba satisfecha.

Al cabo de un rato se durmió, con la boca entreabierta, y empezó a roncar. Entonces Romilda aprovechó para sentarse a mi lado.

—Yo también quiero un regalo como prueba de nuestra amistad.

— ¿Por qué no me das tú algo a mí? —contesté.

Frunció el ceño.

—No, no. Tienes que dármelo tú.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? —pregunté ante la obligación de cumplir una orden.

—Quiero dinero.

Tal y como había prometido, papá me había dado una bolsa llena de Knuts de plata. Tomé mi maletín y le di una moneda.

—Aquí tienes. Ahora ya somos amigas.

Ella escupió sobre la moneda y luego la frotó para que brillara.

—Ahora sí que somos amigas —concluyó. Volvió a su sitio y se acercó la moneda a los ojos para verla bien.

Yo miraba a Hermione, que seguía roncando. Probablemente estuviera soñando en lo que me ordenaría después. Luego miré a Romilda, que se pasaba el canto de la moneda por la frente y luego por la nariz. Tenía ganas de llegar a la escuela, por lo menos allí tendría otras compañeras.

Al poco rato Romilda también se durmió. Sólo cuando estuve segura de que las dos dormían profundamente me atreví a sacar de mi bolsa el libro de cuentos que me había regalado Tonks. Me puse de espaldas a ellas, para ocultar el libro y aprovechar la luz que entraba por la ventanilla.

Cuando abrí el libro, en lugar de un cuento de ha das encontré una ilustración en la que aparecía Tonks. Estaba cortando una cebolla a trocitos, con la que después cocinaría el pollo que aquella misma mañana había desplumado. Estaba llorando. Comprendí que se había contenido al abrazarme. La página se volvió borrosa porque mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no quise llorar ante Hermione y Romilda, a pesar de que estuvieran dormidas.

Si Tonks hubiera estado en el coche conmigo me habría abrazado, y entonces habría podido llorar tanto como hubiese querido. Me hubiera dado unos golpecitos en la espalda y me habría dicho...

No, aquellos pensamientos no debían hacerme llorar. Si Tonks hubiera estado allí me habría dicho que podía ser maravilloso usar la magia para convenir a Hermione en un conejo. Y entonces yo me preguntaría de nuevo para qué sirven las hadas si no es para usar la magia.

Aquello me ayudó. Me aseguré de que mis compañeras de viaje continuasen dormidas y entonces pasé la página del libro. Mostraba la imagen de una habitación, probablemente en el castillo del rey James ya que Harry estaba allí y el escudo de Griffindor estaba pintado en la pared, sobre un tapiz. Harry estaba hablando con tres de los soldados que habían vigilado a los ogros.

No entendía lo que significaba aquella escena. Quizá la siguiente página lo explicaba. En ella encontré dos ilustraciones más, pero en ninguna aparecían ni Harry ni los soldados.

En el reverso había un mapa de El valle de Godric nuestra propiedad, debajo del cual figuraba la inscripción: "Sir Lucius". Mi dedo siguió la ruta hacia el viejo castillo, junto al que estaba la colección de animales del rey. Había otro camino hacia el sur; era el mismo que recorríamos en aquel momento. Quedaba más allá de los límites del mapa, más allá de la propiedad. La ilustración de la derecha mostraba el coche de papá, seguido de tres carros tirados por mulas y llenos de mercancías para vender. Papá, con la cara al viento, estaba sentado junto al cochero, que alzaba su látigo.

¿Qué más me mostraría el libro?

Esta vez parecía un cuento de hadas como El zapatero y los elfos. En esta versión, sin embargo, cada elfo tenía su personalidad y llegué a conocerlos mejor que al propio zapatero. También entendí por qué desaparecen después de que el zapatero les haga unos trajes. Resulta que van a ayudar a un gigante a deshacerse de un enjambre de mosquitos que son demasiado pequeños y que él no puede ver. Los elfos dejan una nota de agradecimiento para el zapatero que él no llega a leer porque pone su taza de café encima. Ahora entendía mejor aquel cuento.

—Tu libro parece fascinante. Déjamelo ver —dijo Hermione, que acababa de despertarse.

Me sobresalté. Si también me quitaba el libro la mataría. Cuando se lo tendí pareció aumentar de peso.

Sus ojos se abrieron a medida que leía.

— ¿Te gusta esto? "El ciclo vital de la garrapata del centauro." —Pasó las páginas—. "Minas gnómicas de plata en terrenos peligrosos."

— ¿No te parece interesante? —pregunté aliviada—. Puedes leerlo si quieres, si vamos a ser amigas tenemos que tener intereses comunes.

—Tú no puedes compartir mis intereses, querida —dijo devolviéndome el libro.

Aquel viaje me sirvió para saber qué podía esperar de Hermione. Una vez en la posada donde íbamos a pasar la primera noche, me informó de que el lugar que ocupaba yo en el coche era el destinado a su sirvienta.

—Pero no importa, porque tú puedes ocupar perfectamente su lugar —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, como perteneces a la nobleza sería un insulto convertirte en mi criada. Serás mi dama de compañía, y algunas veces también la de mi hermana. Oye, Romilda, ¿hay algo que Ginny pueda hacer por ti?

—No, yo ya sé vestirme y desvestirme sola —contestó Romilda desafiante.

—Nadie ha dicho que no sepas —dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama que íbamos a compartir. Levantó los pies y dirigiéndose a mí ordenó—: Arrodíllate y ponme las zapatillas, Ginny. Me duelen los tobillos.

Las tomé sin decir nada. Mi nariz se llenó del agrio olor de sus pies. Llevé las zapatillas hasta la ventana y las tiré abajo.

Hermione bostezó.

—Te has buscado trabajo extra. Ve abajo y recógelas.

Romilda corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¡Tus zapatillas han caído en un cubo de agua sucia!

Aunque me vi obligada a subir las malolientes zapatillas a la habitación, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que llevarlas puestas hasta que encontró otras limpias en su baúl. Después de aquello pensaría con más cuidado las órdenes que me daba.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, calificó los cereales de incomestibles.

—No los comas, Ginny. Te pueden sentar mal —dijo mientras tomaba ella una cucharada.

Salía humo de mi plato, y pude apreciar el aroma de la canela. Tonks también solía ponérmela en el desayuno.

—Pues si es tan malo, ¿por qué comes? —Preguntó Romilda a su hermana—. Yo estoy hambrienta, la verdad.

—Tus cereales parecen buenos. Yo me como los míos a pesar de que están asquerosos... —masculló mientras lamía los restos de cereales que le habían quedado en la comisura de la boca—. Es necesario que me alimente para poder dirigir nuestro viaje.

—Tú no vas a di... —empezó a decir Romilda.

— ¿No les gusta su desayuno, señoritas? —preguntó el posadero preocupado.

—El estómago de mi hermana es muy delicado —dijo Hermione—. Ya puede retirar su plato.

—Yo no soy su hermana —protesté mientras el posadero se iba.

Hermione rió mientras revolvía sus cereales con la cuchara.

El posadero volvió con un plato de pan moreno relleno de nueces y pasas.

—Quizás esto le sentará mejor al estómago de la señorita.

Tuve tiempo de dar un buen mordisco al pan antes de que una señora de la mesa vecina solicitase al posadero.

—Déjalo, Ginny —dijo Hermione tras tomar una puntita de pan y probarla—. Es demasiado empalagoso.

—La comida empalagosa me gusta mucho —dijo Romilda alcanzando el pan.

Entre las dos se acabaron mi desayuno en un momentito. Aparte del tónico, aquel pedazo de pan era la única comida que había probado en tres días. Hermione también me hubiera prohibido tomar mi tónico, de no ser porque lo probó. Al tragarlo puso cara de asco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mil disculpas nuevamente por el retraso, si tienen suerte en unos dos días voy a actualizar mí otro fic, "El sirenito" es un J/L

Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews y a los que no me dejan también… Un beso! xoxoxo

RaNaBaNaNa ®


End file.
